deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonzord VS Mechagodzilla
Dragonzord VS Mechagodzilla is the 114th episode of Death Battle featuring the Dragonzord from the Power Rangers series and Mechagodzilla from the Godzilla series in a battle between giant reptilian mechs. Tommy Oliver was voiced by Nicholas Andrew Louie and Akane Yashiro was voiced by Hitomi Farrell. Description Two legendary dragon mechs finally square off in this fight to the death! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: Whether they are benevolent deities, or harbingers of doom, dragons...are freaking awesome! Boomstick: Hell yeah! Especially the robot kind, like the Dragonzord, piloted by the Green Power Ranger. Wiz: And Kiryu, the dangerous and mysterious Mechagodzilla. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Dragonzord Boomstick: After being stuck in a garbage can for 10,000 years, the evil Rita Repulsa was understandably pretty pissed. So, she decided to destroy the world. Hey, I'd be mad too, but that's a hell of a hot take. Wiz: And so Earth's guardian, Zordon, put a plan into motion: five heroic teenagers would defend the planet with their Dinozords. They were the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. Boomstick: You'd think a bunch of kids in spandex would have a tough time fighting an ancient witch, but they got used to takin' out her weekly monsters pretty quick, like a normal nine to five, just with giant robots. Wiz: But Rita had a plan, if her creatures could not defeat the heroes, she would create her own Ranger. Boomstick: The Green Ranger, along with his robo-reptile, the Dragonzord. (Green Ranger plays his dragon flute, summoning the Dragonzord from the ocean depths, who then proceeds to devour a pole.) Wiz: At ninety meters tall, and nearly two hundred tons, the Dragonzord proved a match for the other Rangers, even their Megazord. Boomstick: Dragonzord's got a heavy-duty arsenal, like finger missiles! It's like flicking the gunk from under your nails at people, but it explodes! Wiz: Why do you have gunk under your fingers? Boomstick: To flick at people, duh! That fin isn't just a cool headpiece, it shoots energy waves! And if D-Zord feels like stompin' around, watch out for literally shocking earthquakes. Wiz: Despite such long-range weaponry, the Dragonzord seems best suited to fighting up close with its strong grappling arms and highly flexible drill tail. This drill is so impressive, it cut through a cocoon prison even the supposedly superior Megazord couldn't escape. Boomstick: Yeah, that thing's five Zords in one. Guess teamwork doesn't always make the dream work. Wiz: The Dragonzord's pilot has even bested the other Rangers in combat on his own. Luckily, they helped him break free from Rita's control, and he eagerly joined their fight against the forces of evil. This is Tommy Oliver. Boomstick: Tommy wasn't just some rando off the street, this guy is an expert martial artist, and super dedicated to ranger work, so much so, he kept wearing the tights for years and even mentored other teams. He summons and controls the Dragonzord with the Dragon Dagger by playing it like a flute. (We cut to Wiz and Boomstick, Boomstick holds a large kitchen knife) Boomstick: Wait, are all knives secretly flutes? Wiz: They've never, uh...not been flutes. Boomstick: Oh my God, really? (Boomstick is about to blow into the knife, but stops) Boomstick: Wait a minute, why didn't this come up in poultry science class? Wiz: Chickens... don't like music? Boomstick: How stupid do you think I am? Chickens love music! (Boomstick puts the knife to his mouth but cuts his chin and screams as Wiz facepalms) Boomstick: Ah, this is what they mean by a sharp note! Wiz: As the Green Ranger, Tommy draws power from a universe-spanning energy called the Morphin Grid. Boomstick: His grid connection powers the Dragonzord too, he's a superhero and a battery! Wiz: Though like most other zords, enough damage can disrupt the Dragonzord's connection to the Morphin Grid and take it down for good. Boomstick: But good luck trying, the Dragonzord is super strong, it made short work of Rita's monsters, and even beat the Megazord, which has an average power output of fifty thousand megavolts, that's the same kind of power as a nuclear warhead. Wiz: The Megazord was strong enough to punch a ten thousand ton monster about forty meters off the ground. A punch worth ninety million newtons of force. Boomstick: The Big D can even fly past escape velocity and reach the moon, that's over thirty times the speed of sound. Wiz: The Dragonzord is also extremely durable, possibly more so than any other individual zord of its generation. The Megazord once threw it into this mountain, which shattered. By comparing the known size of Dragonzord's foot to said mountain, and applying the energy necessary for violent fragmentation against rock, we determined the destructive force to be worth more than three hundred and fifty tons of TNT. Boomstick: Damn! The big dragon held its own against the upgraded Thunder Megazord, and even one-shot the White Tigerzord, which was supposed to be its better in every way. Wiz: While it's unlikely the Dragonzord could actually defeat the Thunder Megazord on its own, it certainly stands a chance with its ultimate form. Boomstick: That's right, it's got a semi-Megazord mode of its own. While each Power Ranger has their own zord, there's been a been a few times when a ranger has called on other zords, not to pilot directly, just to combine with theirs. Popup: For example, in "Green With Evil: Part 2", the Megazord was formed without the Red Ranger's presence or powers, despite the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord being an essential piece. Wiz: And so, Tommy can summon the Mastodon, Triceratops, and Sabertooth Tiger Zords to form Dragonzord Fighting Mode, or, Battle Mode, or Dragon Megazord, he never really settled on a name. Boomstick: Well it's mighty powerful, and turns its tail into a drill spear that kills basically everything in one shot. Seriously, it never lost a battle against anything Rita threw at it. So, uh, why don't they always use that? Wiz: And Rita's magic is devastating enough to obliterate an entire floating island. Boomstick: Sadly, Tommy would lose his control of the Dragonzord when he lost his powers to his one weakness: A magic candle! (Sarcastically) Oh no, Look out for slowly dripping wax. Popup: Dragonzord's parts were inexplicably seen on the Ninja and Shogun Ultrazords. Older zords have been salvaged to build new ones, so it's possible this was its ultimate fate. Wiz: But powers or no powers, Tommy kept fighting the good fight, eventually regaining his original Morphin abilities with the Master Morpher. Perhaps one day, the Dragonzord will rise again. Tommy: Dragonzord! (Tommy flips into action as the Dragonzord roars.) Mechagodzilla Wiz: The year was 1954, less than a decade after Japan was bombarded with the first atomic weapons. The nuclear age had begun. Boomstick: But one of these atomic weapons woke something up: Godzilla! (Japanese citizens are shown trembling at the sight of the King of the Monsters.) Boomstick: This ginormous radioactive kaiju decimated Japan. Things looked pretty bad, until a scientist deployed a bomb strong enough to kill the monster. The Oxygen Destroyer, which does exactly what it says on the tin. Wiz: Right, Doctor Serizawa’s bomb could specifically target and destroy oxygen molecules, liquifying most living tissue. This weapon was so dangerous, Serizawa feared its very existence threatened the entire human race. Boomstick: So, he went down martyr style, takin' out Godzilla and all knowledge of his weird bomb. All that remained was Godzilla's bones. Wiz: Probably for the best. Still, a weapon like that might've come in handy when, a few decades later, another Godzilla showed up. Boomstick: Surprise, b*tches! RAWR! Wiz: Turns out, Japan had been the target of many different types of kaiju for years, and had developed an Anti-Monster Defense Force to combat them. Boomstick: Unfortunately, their super-powerful maser cannons barely even scratched this new Godzilla. Ah, just look at him, doesn't even care. Wiz: Like the Oxygen Destroyer before, Japan needed a new weapon to combat Godzilla. They gathered their foremost experts in the fields of robotics, microwaves, low-temperature physics, and someone whose work can only be described as cyber necromancy. Together, these leading scientists developed a revolutionary weapon like nothing before it. Boomstick: Mechagodzilla! Wiz: Sure, technically this isn't the first Mechagodzilla we've seen, but it's certainly the deadliest and the most unique. So much so, it was given its own distinct name: Kiryu. A combination of kanji meaning "machine" and "dragon". Boomstick: "Kiryu"? Sounds lame. I'll stick with "Mechagodzilla", thank you. Standing sixty meters tall and weighing forty thousand tons with full gear, this badass cyber monster is loaded with all sorts of weapons. Rocket launchers, rail cannons, grappling wires, spinning drill hands, a batting ram jetpack, and even retractable Assassin's Creed blades with an extra zap. And just like Zilla himself, Mecha-G fires laser beams from his mouth. This twin maser cannon is twice as powerful as the maser guns that successfully killed other non-Godzilla giant monsters. Wiz: Kiryu is certainly skilled in melee combat, and is surprisingly athletic for its size. Boomstick: Look at it go! Wiz: However, with its enormous arsenal, it is far better suited to long-range strikes, like with its ultimate weapon, the Absolute Zero Cannon. Boomstick: Damn! So, it's like a super ice beam? Wiz: As the name suggests, it unequivently brings its target's temperature to absolute zero, or zero kelvin, but this beam isn't just for freezing its target, it's literally destroying all of its existing energy at once, a practically impossible feat of physics. This results in crushing the entire target from within at an atomic level. Boomstick: Oh my God... zilla! Wiz: Uh, speaking of which, Kiryu is actually built around the skeletal remains of the original Godzilla, giving him all the size and strength of the King of the Monsters. Boomstick: So it's kinda like their pulling off a robotic "Weekend at Burnie's" with old man Godzilla's bones? Amazing. Wiz: Kiryu also utilizes biochemical and molecular-based DNA computers, which are actually based on real-life experimental technology. This infused Godzilla's own DNA to improve operation speeds and give Kiryu subconscious motor control. Sort of a simple A.I. which lets it perform some limited actions on its own, exactly like my own cyber goose. (We cut to Wiz and Boomstick as Wiz is holding a robotic goose he created) Wiz: With a skeleton of a goose and some extra parts I had lying around, I say he's a masterpiece of modern science! Boomstick: Well, he's got two heads now, so, do we call him a goose or a geese? Wiz: I-It's a goose. Just one goose. Boomstick: But two heads make two goose, therefore a geese. Wiz: It's a goose! (The mechanized goose fires its maser cannons causing the lights to go out) Boomstick: Oh yeah, this version's much better! Wiz: Kiryu is piloted by Lieutenant Akane Yashiro, a long-time member of the Anti-Megolasaurus Force, and your standard self-loathing anime protagonist. Boomstick: She thinks she's worthless because she has no parents and accidentally got some of her friends killed. So now nobody really likes her, which is a... real bummer, but hey, cheer up lady, you get to fight giant lizards with a big ass killer robot, and that's frigging awesome! Wiz: Akane doesn't technically pilot from within Kiryu, but rather from a nearby jet plane, the AC3 White Heron which can fly over nine hundred kilometers per hour. Under Akane's control, Kiryu has battled Godzilla several times and always came out on top. Boomstick: But plot twist, Akane isn't Mechagodzilla's only pilot. It turns out there's someone else behind the controls, a ghost in the machine, it's the spirit of the original Godzilla. Surprise again, b*tches, it's ghost robot! Wiz: The DNA mind of Godzilla can wrestle the mech from Akane at any point, causing her to lose complete control. Boomstick: Giving the King another chance to trash Japan again! Ah, always fun to relive the good ol' days. Wiz: Though it is strongly implied Akane and Kiryu came to an understanding of sorts, realizing that they were each shadows of a tragic past struggling to find purpose in life. Boomstick: Like college roommates. Wiz: Regardless of who is steering the ship, Kiryu is an extremely tough machine. Boomstick: He's lifted and thrown Godzilla around like a sack of potatoes, and this version of the Big G weighed twenty-five thousand tons. Wiz: Kiryu actually survived being at the epicenter of its own absolute zero blast, and multiple direct hits from Godzilla's Atomic Breath attack. Boomstick: Which is even strong enough to overpower the Absolute Zero. Wiz: Kiryu is even fast enough to dodge the atomic breath, which, based on this distance where an older Mechagodzilla forced the beam into space, likely travels faster than Mach Two speeds. Kiryu itself could also fly from Alaska to the middle of Russia while carrying another kaiju, in just a few minutes. Given how quickly Kiryu's fuel burns in flight, in order to make it, Kiryu was likely flying around Mach Forty. Boomstick: But that's sadly the mecha monster's biggest flaw, its battery life is worse than the goddamn Nintendo Switch. Wiz: While the White Herons can use microwave tech to recharge Kiryu on the fly, a full charge only runs for about two hours at most, and using more intensive features, like jet flight and the Absolute Zero cannon drains it much, much faster. In fact, just one use of the Absolute Zero drains forty percent. Boomstick: But who cares, when he's so badass, he can tear you apart in just a few minutes? With all this power at his metal fingertips, this is one epic machine. No man or beast stands a chance against the might of Mechagodzilla. Akane: Kiryu, you understand what I say. Shall we go? (Mechagodzilla roars, ready for battle) Death Battle (*Cues: Draconic Robotics - Therewolf Media*) We start with the fight already in progress, in what appears to be a power plant, as the Dragonzord charges into view. Kiryu appears and blasts the Dragonzord with its Maser breath, briefly staggering it, only for the Dragonzord to retaliate with its own blast, knocking back Kiryu. The mechanical kaiju quickly charges in again and punches the Dragonzord, but is countered by another punch. Dragonzord slams Kiryu with its tail, sending Kiryu crashing down onto its back into a building. (Note: Akane speaks Japanese, but her dialogue can be seen through subtitles.) Akane: Kiryu! Get up! Tommy: Haha! Nice work, Dragonzord! Let's crush this tin can! As Kiryu tries to get up, the Dragonzord puts its foot down on it, pinning Kiryu to the ground. Kiryu fires its Maser breath again, but to little effect as the Dragonzord grabs a nearby chimney and jams it into Kiryu's mouth, forcefully stopping the attack and creating a shockwave in the process. Kiryu then extends its blades and stabs the Dragonzord in the leg, causing the Zord to stumble backwards. Akane: Target lock. We're okay. Let's play this smart. Kiryu activates its jets to jump onto its feet, as the Dragonzord tries to swipe it with its tail again. Kiryu jumps over the attack and lands farther away. Then Kiryu roars as it releases a barrage of missiles from its back, which are intercepted by the Dragonzord's fin laser. Having used all the missiles in its jetpack, Kiryu fires it off his back, and it strikes the Dragonzord, knocking it over. Akane: It's down! No time like the present. Activating Absolute Zero! Kiryu's chest opens as the Absolute Zero Cannon begins to charge up. Tommy: Oh no, you don't! The Dragonzord stomps the ground and unleashes its electric earthquake attack, knocking Kiryu into the air before it crashes down again, interrupting the Absolute Zero. Akane: Kiryu! Hold on, I'm coming! Akane strafes Tommy with her jet, landing a few hits. The Dragonzord fires its finger missiles at the White Heron, damaging it and causing it to go out of control. Akane: No! Keep fighting, Kiryu! You're all I've got! The White Heron crashes into the ground, taking Akane out of the fight. Without her input, Kiryu stands motionless for a moment as the Dragonzord charges forward for the kill. Kiryu's eyes suddenly turn red as the Godzilla spirit takes control of the machine. Kiryu quickly brings out both of its blades and slashes the Dragonzord, following up with its Maser breath, all while running forward. Kiryu hits the Dragonzord twice, before missing the third hit, allowing the Zord to launch it's finger missiles. Kiryu jumps out of the way and lunges at the Dragonzord and bites onto its neck, and then starts dragging it with him as Kiryu starts ferociously stabbing the Dragonzord with its blades. Kiryu throws the Dragonzord through an obstacle, before grabbing it by its tail and swinging it around. Kiryu lets go and sends the Dragonzord careening into a tower as KIryu angrily roars. Tommy: This isn’t working... We need more power! Playing a few notes on his dagger, Tommy summons the other zords. Tommy: Come together! The Dragonzord roars, now having entered its Fighting Mode. Tommy: Fighting Mode! Powered up and ready for action, let’s finish this! Kiryu charges in, and narrowly dodges a thrust from the Dragon Megazord's spear. The kaiju releases its Maser breath, but is punched in the face, sending Kiryu to the ground once more. The Dragonzord strikes Kiryu in the head with its spear. It goes for another strike, but this time the spear is caught by Kiryu, and then dodged again. The Dragonzord digs its spear into the ground to block Kiryu's strikes, until Kiryu tries to grab the spear and pull it away from the Dragonzord. Kiryu is pushed back as the Dragon Megazord charges its spear and swipes frontward, only for Kiryu to skillfully jump over the attack. Tommy then charges the spear again, this time successfully driving the spear through Kiryu's abdomen. Kiryu roars in agony as it desperately grabs the spear. Tommy: Keep going! We’ve got this! Damaged but alive, instead of trying to pull the spear out, Kiryu pushes the spear further into itself to keep Tommy from escaping. Then Kiryu's chest opens again as the Absolute Zero Cannon begins to charge, this time at point-blank range. Tommy: Oh no! Pull back! Pull back! The Dragonzord tries to remove the spear and escape from of the attack, but to no avail. Kiryu finally launches the Absolute Zero, freezing and piercing through the Zord, hitting and freezing a tower as well. Kiryu lets out a roar, with the force of its roar breaking the now frozen Dragonzord, causing it to crumble into tiny pieces, along with Tommy. Mechagodzilla steps forward with the gaping hole in its stomach, letting out a triumphant roar. KO! Results Boomstick: Oh man talk 'bout a close one. Wiz: Finding the victor here wasn't easy both have performed amazing feats of strength and durability. And both wielded massive arsenals of unbelievable devastation. Boomstick: Akane definitely proved herself fightin' Godzilla a few times. Though Tommy did have way more experience pilotin' mechs and fightin' monsters for years and years. Plus he's a freakin' superhero. Wiz: But while skill and experience are incredibly important it doesn't always triumph over raw power. Boomstick: That's what she said! I hope. Wiz: Compared to Kiryu the Dragonzord was rather lightweight with far less impressive feats of strength. Boomstick: Yeah well Dragonzord could match the Megazord who could lift a 10,000 ton monster Mechagodzilla tossed around a 25,000 ton Godzilla. More than double the weight. MechaG's certainly had the advantage upclose. Popup: Other Power Rangers, zords, and monsters have displayed far greater feats after the Dragonzord was laid to rest, but they cannot be scaled as the superiority is attributed to vast power increases over the years. Wiz: And also from a distance. Kiryu's arsenal is overall better suited to long range combat thanks to a wider assortment of missile and beam weapons. Simply put Kiryu possessed more options for controlling and ending this fight. Boomstick: Like how they both had instant kill moves. But only one of those depended on gettin' right up close. Plus while fightin' mode's max power wasn't too clear. It could compete with the Thunder Megazord and Rita herself. Wiz: Remember how Rita blew up an island? Easily one of the most impressive destruction feats in the Rangers early years. Based on this image we can measure the exact scale of the island. Boomstick: To blow that shit up you'd need a blast of at least 2.6 Gigatons of TNT. So Dragonzord's ultra-drill stab was likely in the same ballpark in terms of power output. Popup: At most, this feat could equal 23.26 gigatons of TNT. Assuming the island's mass was dispersed rather than pulverized would yield higher results, but this is unsubstantlated by how the island's destruction is portrayed. Wiz: However this pales in comparison to the Absolute Zero Cannon. Here it's destroying the real life Prince Hotel new tower and several surrounding buildings. Using the known scale of these structures the energy output to destroy them must equal 128 teratons of TNT. Boomstick: That's uh over 49 thousand times more powerful. And don't forget MechaG survived being in the middle of this blast. There was no way Dragonzord could put down this tough son of a Zilla. Popup: Zords and other characters attuned to the Morphing Grid have been frozen by monsters like Goatan, so its unlikely the Grid could protect the Dragonzord from the Absolute Zero Cannon. Wiz: Dragonzord's arsenal and Tommy skill certainly made this an intense match. But they were clearly outclassed by Kiryu's awesome power and unwavering durability. Boomstick: I'm just glad they didn't let the fight "Drag-on". Wiz: The winner is Kiryu. Boomstick: Mechagodzilla! Original Track The track of this fight is "Draconic Robotics" by Therewolf Media. It is an electric guitar rock piece in the vein of music commonly featured in kaiju and tokusatsu series. The track features guitar riffs reminiscent of the classic Mighty Morphin’ Power Rangers theme and the Green Ranger’s theme from the aforementioned series. The track's title is in reference to the fact that both combatants are mechanical robots designed for combat, with both taking the form of reptiles and classical depictions of dragons. The image cover shows the Dragonzord Power Coin emblem frozen with a crack forming through, presumably in reference to Mechagodzilla's Absolute Zero Cannon, while Mechagodzilla’s shoulder cannons emerge from behind, emanating a cold aura that envelops the Power Coin. Trivia *The connections between the Dragonzord and Mechagodzilla are that they are both dragon mechs with human pilots (Tommy Oliver and Akane Yashiro, respectively) and were created in order to take down and destroy giant hostile monsters. Furthermore, both have a history of going berserk or becoming hostile. *This is the fourth Death Battle that was originally a Community Death Battle, after Black Panther VS Batman, Ultron VS Sigma and Johnny Cage VS Captain Falcon. *This is the 17th Male VS Female themed episode, after Boba Fett VS Samus Aran, Yoshi VS Riptor, Justin Bieber VS Rebecca Black, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Gaara VS Toph, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered), Dante VS Bayonetta, Meta VS Carolina, Tracer VS Scout, Zoro VS Erza, Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake, Lucario VS Renamon, Thor VS Wonder Woman, Carnage VS Lucy and Captain Marvel VS Shazam. *This is the 15th episode to feature a returning combatant, after Zitz VS Leonardo, Batman VS Captain America, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered), Goku VS Superman 2, Pokémon VS Digimon, Mewtwo VS Shadow, Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, Metal Sonic VS Zero, Thor VS Wonder Woman, Black Panther VS Batman, Ryu VS Jin, Mario VS Sonic (2018), Mega Man Battle Royale and Captain Marvel VS Shazam. *This episode was released on YouTube on Jason David Frank's birthday, the actor known for playing Tommy Oliver. *This is the first Death Battle episode to feature proper voice acting (as opposed to sound clips) in a language other than English. Specifically, Akane speaks Japanese in the fight. *This is the second Death Battle where the fate of one of the victors is ambiguous, after Power Rangers VS Voltron. In this case, it is unclear as to whether or not Akane survived her jet plane crashing into the ground after being shot down by the Dragonzord, although it was stated in the commentary that there was going to be a scene where Akane climbs out of the wreckage. *This is the fourth Death Battle episode to feature giant robots after Tigerzord VS Gundam Epyon, Power Rangers VS Voltron and Optimus Prime VS Gundam. *Boomstick's Poultry Science degree, which was brought up in Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom, Ken VS Terry, and Samurai Jack VS Afro Samurai, is mentioned in this episode during Dragonzord's rundown. **In addition, Wiz and Boomstick's argument over the singular and plural terms of goose during MechaGodzilla's rundown is done in a similar fashion to Ken VS Terry. *This is the fourth 2 on 2 battle; after Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher, Pokémon VS Digimon, and Ratchet & Clank VS Jak & Daxter. * This is the seventh episode where Boomstick (instead of Wiz) speaks the last line before the credits/preview; after Zitz VS Leonardo, Gaara VS Toph, Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro, Goku VS Superman 2, Meta VS Carolina, and Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie. * According to the 143rd Death Battle Podcast, Ben was originally going to choose one of the other two Mechagodzillas to be Dragonzord's opponent, but since the original (Showa) Mechagodzilla is too strong for Godzilla, and Super Mechagodzilla killed Godzilla, Ben decided to stick with Kiryu so that the Dragonzord has more of a fighting chance than it would against the other two. Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Death battles Category:'Robots' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with returning combatants Category:Computer Animated Death Battles Category:East meets West battles Category:'Team' themed Death Battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:'David vs Goliath' themed Death Battles Category:Fights with voice actors